The Way Back
by lisagablisa
Summary: Ciel wishes to turn back human to try and repay his debt with Sebastian. He meets with a mysterious girl he knows nothing about, except that she can help. Sorry, really bad at summaries. rated T for Paranoia. CielxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters except for a few OC's I do not own Black Butler as well.**

PROLOGUE

"You want to be human again?" A mysterious feminine voice asks.

"Yes." A British accented voice responds. "But, you know what'll happen." "Yes." "Very well, I will help you to regain your soul." Two gloved hands shake. One in white, and one in black. However, one hand is human. One is not.

The British voice lets go, saying in a firm voice. "You, will be a guest at my mansion." It is almost pitch black in the room they are in, except for a single candle. The British voice turned out to be a boy. He was wearing an eye patch over his right eye. And had a distinct blue gem in a ring. He had short, black hair.

The other voice was less British. She had long, black hair. She was wearing a white blouse. She had black pants. Her hands were gloved white. The girl smirked menacingly. The boy sighed. "And your butler, I suppose." The girl let go of his hand. The boy looked the girl in the eyes. They were a stunning grey. "Make sure you leave twenty minutes after I do." The boy got up to leave.

Ciel's POV

I am currently walking in a dim hallway. With the occasional torch here and there. The clicking of my cane and the shuffling of my feet are the only sounds I can hear.

Whenever that girl looked at him, it felt uncomfortable. As if she were looking at him bare. I passed a dark door, and with my heightened senses, I saw Sebastian standing there. Or more like he wanted to be seen. "Sebastian. Prepare a carriage for the mansion."

He moves out of the shadow and in front of me gracefully. "Yes, my young lord." Sebastian doesn't know about the meeting. I feel like I owe him. And when Alouise changed me into a demon, I've hated it. Knowing that I'm immortal physically, and can't feel pain, makes me miss being human so much more.

I want to return to my old self before I let Sebastian eat my soul. That girl just might help. I reach the stairs to exit the underground catacomb, and find myself in the lowly streets of the slums. It's night up here. How long was the meeting?

I begin walking in a random direction. I find myself thinking about all the times Sebastian put up with my bratty attitude. Of course, it was because he found my soul to be the most delectable thing he could ever have. Too bad he can't have it. I don't even notice that I'm clenching my cane so hard that blood is seeping through my black glove.

I come around a alleyway corner. My eyes widen at what I behold. It's...that girl. From the meeting. I told her to wait twenty minutes. How did she pass me in the hallway. She's with her butler. He had hair so grey it was almost white. He looked young. About in his mid twenties. His eyes were also gray, but glazed.

She casually looked up at the stars. What was there to see, anyway? She had her hands behind her head. "Hey, Auguste?" Her voice wasn't exactly British, as if she was from another land. Her butler, supposedly named Auguste replied in a tone that was more kinder than Sebastian's, but there was still that menacing feature underlying it. "Yes, Mai?" She has a Japanese name. Maybe she's from that region.

Why would her butler call her by her name? Butlers were supposed to show respect. I'm expecting her to backhand him. "Do you think my Mom and Dad are up there with those stars?" Her tone sounded so innocent. And what surprised me even more was that she didn't seem to mind what he called her. I found my face feeling a little warm. Auguste replied in a tone that didn't show as much kindness as earlier.

"We made a deal, not to talk about that subject. Remember?" Mai gasped. "Oh! That's right!" She apologized frantically and said she wouldn't ever do it again. So, her parents were a taboo subject as well.

Except, I didn't mind talking about them in front of Sebastian. I felt myself tense up. I saw Sebastian as I turned around. He smirked menacingly at me. "The carriage is ready, sir."

He then had a look of alarm on his face, and he was standing protectively in front of me. I peeked over his shoulder, and saw Mai and Auguste walking out of the alleyway.

They looked at us and smirked. Sebastian wasn't doing much to cover up his dangerous aura. While they were still smirking at us, they walked past us. I noticed Mai's black hair flowing in the wind.

My face was getting lukewarm. "Sebastian, you can relax. They're just strangers." Sebastian still had his emotionless face on. "I know, but I sensed something off about those two." He clapped his hands. "Oh, never mind. Let us go home, master."

Sebastian began to walk off, with me following. In deep thought, I wonder what had happened to Mai's parents.

 **Hoo! That's one chapter done. Honestly I found this story while I was cleaning my room and remembered it from a few months ago. I'm really happy with the way it turned out! Please if you would, review! Let me know if I spell any characters name wrong. Because it might happen! Anyway, I'm excited to see how this story turns out. I'll try to get a chapter out every week if possible.**

 **smiley faces!**

- _lisa_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.**

It's a beautiful morning. The sun is giving off a pure light, the birds seemingly flying towards it. No one would suspect what chaos would behold that day.

Mai's POV

I wake up to the sound of pecking at my window. Slowly opening my eyes, I climb out of bed. My gaze happening upon my frilly nightgown.

"Ugh, dresses are definitely not my style." I push my bangs out of my eyes, putting my hand to my face at the brightness of the sun shining ever so brightly. What time was it? I sit down at the windows seat. With the bird's pestering pecking I open the window, scaring them off.

Moving from the seat, I look for my pocket watch. The time was currently ten o'clock. Where was Auguste? I walk over to the chest sitting at the edge of my bed. The chest was a dark green with a golden trim. I run my fingers over the cool metal, tracing the lovely pattern.

Opening the chest, I find today's clothes. Not finding what I want to wear, I ring a bell that summons Auguste. Not even five seconds after I ring the bell, I hear a knock at my door. "May I come in Mai?" That took slower than usual. "Yeah, come on in." The door opens and Auguste walks in wearing a navy blue tailcoat and other normal butlers' clothing.

He looks at me with a smirk. "What was it you needed Mistress?" Looking at him with a fake pout on my face, I say in a childish tone, "Help me get dressed!" Auguste sighs. "Okay, lets get the dresses..." I shout loudly while waving my arms frantically, "Auguste! What is wrong with you?! The reason I called you here was because I didn't like what I had to wear!" He smirks at me. Oh, so he's teasing me.

Putting my hand to my face I say, "Just go get me my regular clothes." He lets out a soft laugh that sounds sort of sad but I pay it no mind. "Right away, Mai." He disappears, and I look at my back in the mirror. With my nightgown, I can't really see all that much except for a thin black line on the nape of my neck.

Auguste returns with a black blouse, white pants, and black boots. I smirk at him saying, "Thanks, now you can go." He kindly smiles back, then turns to leave, shutting the door behind him. After I get dressed I run a brush through my hair, making it perfectly rough. I exit my bedroom, seeing dark green and gold wallpaper.

Hearing my stomach rumble pretty loudly, I start walking in the direction of my kitchen. I look at the paintings hanging on the wall. They're all portraits of previous owners, not that I recognize any of them. I walk down a spiral staircase leading into the foyer. My nose twitches at the sweet smell of biscuits.

I hear a bunch of chatter coming from the direction of the kitchen. Finally, I reach the doors and hear several maids cooking. Not being able to control my hunger anymore, I push open the doors; only to find a gigantic basket of biscuits with sausage and bacon stuffed in them.

Oh, it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The smell made me drunk with happiness, and I began walking in. The maids looked at each other, raising eyebrows. They just shrugged their shoulders and continued cooking.

Practically fluttering in the air, I walk towards the basket. Drool fell from my mouth comically. Grabbing five biscuits, I shove them in my mouth. The biscuits were so flaky. This is it. No other breakfast was to be served at my manor. This breakfast was so good, I could eat all fifty biscuits in the basket.

"Wow! This is the greatest thing I've ever eaten!" I hold the biscuit in the air triumphantly. The maids giggle and laugh. Walking out of the kitchen I see Auguste, hands crossed over his chest. He had a look of impatience on his face.

"Afgussh, wasth the madder?" I say with a full mouth. He has a tick mark on his head, and I shrink back from fear. He takes a deep breath and says, "You have received a invitation, from Sir Ciel. From what the invitation says, you are to be a guest at his mansion today. And yet," More tick marks appear on his head. "You haven't even gotten a carriage ready."

I choke, not from being scolded, which almost never happens, but from the shock that I forgot about when Ciel said that. After coughing frantically and beating my chest, I say to Auguste, "Alright then. Prepare a carriage. We leave tonight. And send a letter to Sir Ciel that I deeply apologize for not being able to come this instant." Auguste smiles. "Of course, Mai." A navy blur filled my vision, and then he was gone. God, he was amazing.

I walk towards my study which is down the hall. Finishing my biscuits, I wipe the crumbs away from my mouth. Just then, two of my maids jumped in my way. They seemed to be worried, and had soot on their clothes.

I really don't want to talk to them, but I was taught mannerism by Auguste, and can not refuse conversation unless it's absolutely necessary. "What is it?" The one on the right, which had bright green hair, said, "Young Mistress! There's been a wild fire! It spread to the gardens and is raging as we speak!"

"WHAT?!" I can't believe this. "Why did you come to me about this?" I say in a menacing tone. The one on the left, which had blonde hair spoke up.

"Umm.. Well, we couldn't find Sir Auguste... So we kind of just came to the next person closest..which umm...happened to be you, Mistress." The green haired maid grabbed my hand, and started running so fast, she left a trail of dust.

The blonde looked up and bashfully ran after us. Meanwhile, I was flying through the air, the only thing keeping me from falling was the monster grip my maid had on my hand.

In just a few seconds, we are in my gardens with a blaze running across the land. The fire is twenty feet tall and still rising.

You could already see the dead plants. Instinctively, I run to the hose and turn the knob. Water begins pouring out, but it's not enough to kill the fire. I yell over to my maids. "Get me inside the fire!" They look at me like there were a million spiders on me. "Just do it!"

They move to grab the hose and rain it down on one spot. The fire dies down on that specific spot only for a few seconds. It's more than enough time to get inside. Once I enter the fire, I find that it's just a giant fire spiral that keeps on growing larger.

Walking towards the center, I find a broken bottle with bright red liquid pouring out of it. The fire spirals towards the red liquid. I instantly recognize it to be a fire potion, but of this magnitude... Where did someone find such a big batch? I put my hand to my face, finding the smoke making it difficult to breathe. My eyes begin tearing up from the burning in my eyes. Coughing frantically, I can hear the maids begin to call out my name.

I move my hands from my mouth so that their both free. Grabbing a small bottle of blue liquid from my pocket, I throw it to the ground, breaking it. Suddenly, a small wave of water mixes with the fire, putting some of it out. "Damn...still not enough..." I hear the maids scream for me to hold on a little longer.

My back is burning. Suddenly I'm lifted off of my feet. Auguste. He looks at me with concern before jumping out of the fire. He was holding me bridal style. I blush and tell him to put me down. I cross my arms and say, "You know, I had it handled." He smirks and rubs my head, messing up my hair. "Sure you did. I did everything you asked. The letter was sent, the carriage is ready, and I expertly saved you from disaster."

He gets a look of frustration. "And now, you have soot all over your white pants." I laugh. "Whatever. Just find me a change of clothes that are NOT dresses!" He chuckles softly. "Of course, Mai."

 _ **I am so excited for this story, I just couldn't help writing another chapter! What do you think about Mai's character? There's still not much we know about her and Auguste. Oh well, until next time.**_

 _-lisa_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters except my OC'S**

Mai's POV

The time was currently 10:02 and night had already fallen. Auguste was driving the carriage. The beautiful yet sinister sky had a full moon in it.

I was currently looking out of the window in the carriage, my head resting on my hand. "So boring." I mumbled to no one in particular.

I wonder if sir serious pants ever got my letter. Then again, it was Auguste, and he never failed me.

I pulled back from the window, stretching my arms. I was excited to stay at Ciel's manor. I've never had many friends the same age as me. Scratch that, I didn't have any friends.

Not that I was unhappy. My servants kept me company, and I had Auguste. They'd been there to take care of me since forever ago. My thoughts wandered back to today's earlier fire. I had changed out of my soot covered clothes into practically the same outfit, but I had a navy blue blouse instead. Auguste had taken care of the remaining fire. "Hey, Auguste." He replied with, "Mi'lady, I am driving, so I cannot come to your side." "That's fine," I replied bluntly. My happy go lucky mood was kind of ruined because of the fire, and I hate being mean to Auguste.

"What do you think started that fire?" I asked in a curious tone. To be quite honest, I was still perplexed at where and when someone could've gotten that much potion. "Wasn't it just an accident?" Not being able to see his face, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Definitely not, I never have that much fire concentrate in one bottle at a time. Someone must've gotten there hands on a batch somewhere else." Only one place can have that much in one bottle. The Black Market. My thoughts were interrupted, however.

The carriage suddenly jerked forward and me being to caught up in my thoughts, had fallen face first onto the floor. Auguste opened the door. I suppose he didn't expect me to be making out with the floor. His eyes grew wide for a second and he started chuckling. His chuckling started to turn into outright laughter.

I shot him a glare that would've frozen even the sun in it's tracks. He quickly wiped away and invisible tear and pulled me out of the carriage. He was holding me upside down, causing my shirt to fall downwards showing my stomach.

I started waving around trying to get him to drop me, but his grip was firm. My tantrum was halted however, when I heard a awkward throat clear. Looking up, I saw that it was a butler. He was extremely tall. The same height as Auguste. His hair was raven black. He was looking at Auguste with a look of silent hostility. I noticed Auguste was returning the same look.

Suddenly, Auguste dropped me. He was holding me quite high in the air. I debated whether or not to look helpless. I decided to go with it, letting my bum hit the ground with quite some force might I say. "Owwww..." I saw Auguste help me up. Only, it wasn't Auguste. It was the raven haired butler.

I looked him in the eyes and saw nothing. Just, blank. I quickly snatched my hand away and went towards Auguste. I whispered quietly, but more like hissing, "Why didn't you help me?" He bowed deeply and apologized.

He said something about how shocked he was when he saw the butler. "Whatever." I mumbled. I don't know why he would be surprised to see some butler.

Turning to the raven haired butler, I introduce myself. "My name is Mai Kaze. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Sebastian's eyebrow raised the slightest and a smirk much more chilling than Auguste's appeared on his face. I tried to suppress a shudder. He bowed at the waist and said, "My name is Sebastian, the head butler of the servants at the Phantomhive manor. My master has asked me to escort you to your quarters."

He waves for us to follow him. Auguste grabs my two bags and follows. The mansion is twice as big as mine. I guess my parents aren't as rich. Not that I had a problem.

I put my hands behind my head nonchalantly. "Pretty big place you got here." I look at Sebastian, or more like his eyes. They were a scarlet red. When I squinted my eyes, Auguste grumbles in disapproval.

I don't know why I can't use my power. Knowing their are more like me, maybe Sebastian can do that to. Everyone who has the 'ability' will know if someone is trying to use it on them. Sebastian opens the door and casually walks in. The place is even bigger on the inside! There's still not much to see though. My mansion is much more welcoming. This place... This place is just sinister. Like there's so much to know and to find out.

Walking up the stairs, I look down the hallway. It's so dark. I take an uneven breathe. I can't take the dark. I grab on to the wall and look down. I squint my eyes, hoping it goes away. Images flash through my mind. Syringes, lab coats, bandages, pitch black.

I feel a warm hand on my back, and see Auguste. He looks at me with concern. I nod at him and stand up strong. I can't afford to think back to that place. Not now, not ever.

Auguste grabs my hand, and we walk down the hallway. I can see an amused smirk on Sebastian's face. I frown at how he would dare make fun of my fear. Coming up to a room, Sebastian explains how I would be staying here. "You are an esteemed guest at the Phantomhive manor. Please, rest up for the meeting with the young lord." "Umm..." I start. "Where is Auguste staying?" I feel so embarrassed for being anxious in this place. My cocky attitude will get me nowhere.

I feel so puny in the presence of this place. Only one other place made me feel that way, and I rather not think about it. Auguste looks at me with a concerned smile. "Don't worry Mai. I am supposed to stay at the servants quarters during your stay." He bows and they both leave.

Looking towards my supplies on the floor, I squint, wondering how I'm going to get Ciel's soul back. In my bags are clothes, and potion making supplies. Potions are liquid concentrate of an original element. Depending on how you alter the concentrate, you can receive extremely powerful results. The water potion I had was made by me. I am the only potion maker I know of. Only my servants and the queen herself know about me. However, potion rip-offs are still made. Like that fire potion. It was a large concentrate, but considerably weak.

I shrug it off as a problem for the next day. Meanwhile, I somersault onto bed. Letting sleep claim me.

Ciel's POV

The time is 10:15 and Mai still hasn't shown up to the mansion. I am currently in my study, watching out the window. It certainly irked me when she sent that letter, saying how she needed to handle and 'urgent matter.' No matter.

"Sebastian." The door creaks open, and a shady butler emerges. "When the young girl I told you about arrives, send her to her quarters and bring her butler to me for the day's chores."

I can't let on that I know their names yet. I have to wait until she introduces herself to me. "Yes, my Lord." I turn back around to the window, and see a carriage pull up to the manor. It stopped so suddenly, I didn't think it was humanly possible. That fact made me squint my eye in suspicion. What was even more strange was that Mai came out of the carriage upside down. She was being held by her Achilles' Heel and supposedly throwing a tantrum.

I looked at a black dot moving towards them. It was Sebastian. I've gotten used to his demon speed, but I doubt Mai knows. It would be fun to see the look on her face. They stand there awkwardly for about five minutes, and then they begin following Sebastian inside. They disappear below me, and I go back to stamping paperwork. I fell behind setting up preparations for Mai's arrival. All of it just nearly gives me a headache.

About ten minutes later, Sebastian comes in with Auguste. They both look uncomfortable. That's not something you see everyday. Sebastian introduces Auguste. I place my hands and talk in a cold tone.

"Sebastian. You and Auguste will handle the guest and other possible problems. Auguste you will be in the butler's side of the manor. Absolutely no nonsense will be tolerated or _else_." I emphasized on the word else making it seem more sinister. "Now, go to your quarters, and prepare for your chores tomorrow." Auguste bows. **_Bows?!_** Eye's widening, I stand up from my seat and backhand him. I'm almost shocked at my actions. Almost. I speak in an even colder, quieter tone than before.

"You never bow to someone else other than your master. Apparently, you haven't learned anything about being a proper butler. Sebastian will teach you." I walk out of the room, not bothering to turn back.

Walking down the darkest part of the hallway, I reach a door. I think it's a guest room. The door is slightly ajar. I open it.

My eye lands upon Mai, sleeping soundlessly. However, her gray eyes snap open, and I find myself not being able to move. Looking down, I see that there's a small bottle with it's cork out, and a thin white mist constricts me.

Mai jumps up from the bed. She takes one look at me, and instantly begins laughing. LAUGHING?! She points at me holding her stomach. "Ahahaha! What's this?! Trying to sneak a peek? Well, not gonna happen Sir Pervert!" She's practically on the floor, kicking the air. Several tick marks appear on my head. "WHATEVER! I WAS NOT! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO KEEP THE DOOR CLOSED!" At those words, she instantly straightened up. She looks down. Then snaps up.

"S-Sorry, it's just that..." She trails off. Then she stands and shouts at me. I notice she has a little flush on her cheeks. "Whatever! Forget it!" She pushes my still immobile body out of the room, and slams the door. "W-Wait! I'm still stuck!" I call Sebastian and he takes me to my room. I wonder if I'll ever be able to move again.

 **Sorry about being late! I think Mai has decided to keep us in the dark about her 'ability.' Where is she even from?**

 **So many questions, not enough answers. Oh, well.**

 **-Lisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, quick word. I'm sorry for not posting, I'm just real lazy and school and sports and stuff. Please enjoy either way.**

 **I don't own Black Butler.**

In the dead of night, at the Phantomhive Manor, it is all but bright. Almost everyone is sleeping. But in one room in the darkest hallway, a girl has a nightmare about her past.

Mai's Dream

 _Mai is currently walking in a void of white. Her steps soundless._

 _She's wearing a white gown that trails after her, disappearing into the void. Her black hair is floating around her, as if she were underwater._

 _She has black bandages around her eyes. Mai walks up to a black screen. Her bandages come undone, floating away from a non-existent wind. Her eyes are the same beautiful grey._

 _As if on cue, a bright flash happens on the screen. "No..." Mai whispers. She sees herself on a operation table, strapped down at nearly every limb._

 _There were men with white lab coats on. They all had surgery masks and gloves on. The Mai in the screen is crying, but she has big green eyes._

 _All the doctors were chuckling to themselves. The void Mai clenched her teeth, knowing what was about to happen next._

 _The doctor with brown hair grabs a syringe with a black liquid in it. The screen Mai begins screaming, telling them to stop. She starts wriggling around, trying to break free, but its all in vain._

 _The other doctor, with the black hair, grabs her. Holding her eyes open. He grabs a handkerchief and wipes her tears away. The first doctor sticks the syringe in her left eye, emptying the liquid into it._

 _She gasps and screams louder than before. Her eye flickers from green to gray, and the doctors Void Mai clenches her fists, knowing those bastards are enjoying her pain. Both doctors let go, walking away._

 _"Positive reaction. Her body is slowly accepting the serum. Bandage her eye and next month we'll work the right one." Men in brown and gold cloaks came in and bandaged her eye. They took the restraints off and dragged her through a metal door. Her cries could still be heard._

 _Void Mai had the left side of her face in her hands, and black tears were falling out of her eyes._

Mai's POV

I wake up with a gasp. I jump out of the bed panting. Ever since escaping the institute, I've had that dream more than once.

They did manage to alter both eyes, and the experiments continued for three years before Auguste saved me.

Auguste is actually a demon I summoned. He is the wolf demon, Alcides. From what he's told me, he was reborn as a demon after dying as a human. Although, that's all he's ever told me.

I'm not one to pry unless I think it'll benefit me. I don't think anything beneficial would come from asking about his past.

I decide to clean up the bottle from last night. That potion was a mixture of water and wind. It made what I call 'Mist'. It snakes itself up the person closest to it, binding them to the point of being unable to move.

I set it as a trap to make sure no one would come in. The reason I had the door open was because back in institute, or more like my living hell, the door was always shut.

I spent countless hours banging on the door to no avail. My hands would always be bruised and bandaged. Countless hours praying, and when no one answered, I took matters into my own hands. Auguste gave me his mark.

He is a descendent of the demon Amon. When I summoned him, it apperead as though I was in a wolf's den. The Faustus mark was black. On the outer circle, the were small pictures of wolves outlined it.

Whenever I'm in serious trouble, my back emits a strong heat. It's similar to burning so I just call it that; Auguste will always come to my side if I'm ever in a jam.

For example, that fire. When my potion failed, my back began burning and Auguste was immediately there. I don't know how it works, just that Auguste told me it was a part of our contract.

I've had Auguste for a while now, and I wonder if he remembers when he's supposed to take my soul. To be honest, I don't exactly remember what Auguste has to do for me to in order to take my soul.

I decide to take a shower. Washing away all the remnants of my dream. When I get out, I walk to my bag to find what to wear.

I choose a black tights and a matte grey short skirt. Accompanied with a white long sleeve puffy shirt. I put my long hair in a messy bun. My shoes are light gray spectator boots. I complete my outfit with a pendant in the shape of a crescent moon.

"I don't think that I should wander the mansion. It's pretty big. I should wait for someone to get me." I fling myself on the bed, grabbing my journal on potions and stuff my nose in it. Not even five sentences in, I hear a knock on the door. And a sadistic, smooth voice says, "Young Mistress, it's time to get up."

The door opens and I see Sebastian. My hopeful look quickly turns disappointed. "Oh, I was hoping for Auguste." My voice drips sarcasm and disappointment. Sebastian chuckles and says, "Auguste and I have agreed to let us deal with different masters for the remainder of the day. It gives us the chance to get acquainted with each other better."

He looks at me with a puzzled look. "You've already dressed?" I nod.

"Had trouble sleeping, and even if I slept well, I still wouldn't let you dress me." I enter a cold tone and Sebastian looks amused and hurt at the same time. It really gets on my nerves when someone teases me.

He sets a tray down on the desk. "Oh well, you could still eat breakfast." As I dig into whatever heavenly breakfast he made, I fail to notice his gaze wonder over to my potions and journal on a desk on the other side of the room. However, due to my big appetite, I catch him after inhaling the food.

I wave my hand in front of his face. "Hey. Eyes away from my work." He chuckles and looks down at me. In the eyes to be more precise. When I look into his eyes, I finally see something. I see black feathers, and lot's of trouble. He's a demon?! Why couldn't I see into his eyes before. "I'm shocked." I mumble to myself. "Hmm?" Sebastian asks but I tell him off. "Nothing, how much time do I have before the meeting with Ciel?" He pulls out a pocket watch and tells me, "Quite a few hours, you may do what you like, just don't get into any trouble." His eyes gleam with mischief.

"Alright please leave me be." He walks out of the room and he whispers quietly. So quietly, I don't think I'm supposed to hear, but I do. His voice dropped to a very sinister tone. _"What exactly are you hiding, Mai?"_

 ** _Hi again, aren't you all excited that some of Mai's past and abilities have finally been revealed?I know I am. Anyway, could you please tell me something you want to see in the next chapter?_**

 ** _I'm really tired so I think I'll sleep..._**

 ** _-Lisa_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own black butler or it's characters.**

Early morning, Phantomhive manor. Boredom completely fills one young girls mind. Tired of waiting, she decides to work on some certain skills.

Mai's POV

I can't take it anymore. It's been about thirty minutes since Mr. Weirdo left. Honestly, I'm a busy person back at my manor. Always had something to do, whether it was potion making, martial arts, or just plain reading.

I get bored super easily. I think I'm going to explore the manor for a while. Shutting the door, I walk down the hallway. Now that it isn't night, I'm not frightened as much anymore.

Still, I walk at a rather fast pace. Out of the hallway, the manor looks so much less sinister now. When Sebastian came to get me up, the breakfast he made me was surprisingly small. About enough for a normal girl my age.

Still hungry, I instinctively walk towards a mysterious smell. Like...tea and...fire? I pick up my pace just a little bit and find myself at the kitchen.

It's a fairly decent size, nothing like my kitchen at home. Maybe I devote a little more of my manor to food over there... I look around and see Sebastian and Auguste making tea. It looks like Sebastian is teaching him how to make it.

There too deep into their work to acknowledge me. Also on the other side of the kitchen, I see one old fart holding a cup of tea, two fairly young men, and a woman with pretty maroon hair and glasses. One of the men is holding a flamethrower. "Aye, this should make the cake have that special touch!"

I look a little over and spot a innocent slice of cake. Looking closer, I see an even more innocent blueberry on top. I hear my stomach grumble and launch myself forward. I aim my leg for the flamethrower, but he uses it's middle to block me. I emit a small breath of surprise. How did he do that? Next, the young woman sends a fist for my face.

Using my momentum from the kick, I turn out of the way, narrowly missing her fist. They both jump back defensively. "Whoa..." I say my eyes widening. "Why?!" I raise my voice.

The man with the flamethrower doesn't hear me clearly. "What?" I clench my fist. I've never been more upset with someone. Even Auguste. "Why... DID YOU TRY TO FRY THE CAKE?!" My voice is clearly pained.

During that little exchange I ended up closer to the cake. I pick it up in my hands, cradling it like a newborn child. All of a sudden, the cake disappears out of my hands in a quick blur.

Both me and the servants look around frantically. The maid speaks up. "Oh no! The young masters cake has disappeared yes it did!" A black and gray blur appear in front of all of us.

A second later, Auguste and Sebastian appear, with Sebastian holding the cake. They both look fairly annoyed. Auguste spoke up, and to my horror, he sounded so dead inside. "This is Sir Ciel's cake, blueberry cheesecake. As made by me, taught to me by Sebastian."

What happened to Auguste? This isn't who he is. He's-He's nice and obedient and definitely not monotone like this one is. Walking over to him, I take the cake in my hand.

I throw it on the ground. I then go over to Sebastian and lean up on my toes. Whispering in his ear I say, "Whatever you're doing to Auguste, I kindly suggest you stop. No matter what, Auguste is my butler, not your student." Leaning away, I wipe the cake off my hands onto his black tailcoat. I don't bother looking at his face. Knowing he's a demon, it should be fairly annoyed and evil.

I proceed to step onto the cake as I walk away. "Auguste, would you please get me some new shoes?" I take off my boots, and leave them there.

Walking away, I decide to go back to exploring. As soon as I know I'm far enough away that Auguste nor Sebastian will hear this, I punch the wall multiple times. "Dammit! What's their deal?!" I kick and punch the wall over and over again.

Why the hell would they try to change Auguste? He's my butler dammit! It's not like I'm taking ownership of him, it's just that he's probably been the only other person in my life other than my old family. I'm going to have a serious talk with Ciel. He's REALLY pissed me off. After my tantrum, I go back to my room. I tend to sleep off my stress.

Ciel's POV

I had woken up long ago. And free of that constricting mist. Even after everything that's happened to me, I still have night terrors. In my study, I'm stamping paperwork.

When Auguste had woken me up, he cleaned up nicely after my talk. It was like talking to a more blank Sebastian. It can be fixed soon enough. Signing some more papers, a loud bang makes me jump, messing up my signature.

The loud banging won't go away... I decide not to call Sebastian or Auguste. I don't want to interrupt Sebastian and his teachings. I sigh, and slide out of my chair.

Honestly, why now? Opening the door, I look down one side of the hallway. Looking to the other side, I see Mai beating up my wall.

I'm far enough away that she doesn't notice me. Why in the world would she be mad? "Dammit! What's their deal?!" She punches the wall more ferociously.

After a few minutes, she leaves in the direction of her room. Looking at my watch, I see that she still has six hours until her meeting with me.

Walking towards where she was previously standing, I see a pretty decent sized dent in my wall. If that wall were human flesh, they'd be as good as dead. To be honest, I called that meeting with her in the first place because someone in the slums talked about her.

They said she could make an elixir and she'd fix your problems. When I heard about her, I sent a letter to the her majesty to ask about her. She didn't hold any information back because she 'trusted me more.'

She told me about the potions. Thinking back to last night, I assume that whatever had me stuck was a potion she made. In the meeting, I have to question her about it. Mai doesn't seem like the time of person to talk about it casually though.

I sigh, and walk back to my study. It should be about time for my afternoon tea and cake. Looking at my watch, I see that Sebastian is five minutes late.

As if on cue, he comes through the door with Auguste behind him. "Why are you late?" Sebastian provides me with all that happened. So Mai made my cake late... Maybe she was mad about Auguste.

I didn't do anything wrong. If you ask me, I'd say he's better.  
"Alright." I take a bite of the blueberry cheesecake. It has the potential to surpass Sebastian's own cake. "It's satisfactory. Who made it?"

Auguste steps up. "It was me sir." That certainly surprises me. "Sebastian get our guest and bring her here. And Auguste, you stay with me until she arrives." She's only a pawn. A powerful pawn. For she has the ability to bring back my humanity.

 **Hey! Sorry for the short chapter. I kinda rushed it. There are serious tests all next week and I won't be able to write much. I hope this is satisfactory!**

 **-Lisa**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of its characters

Mai's POV

Stomping down the hallway I see the door to my room. Along with a new pair of boots. Smirking, I grab them and inspect the shoes. Looking inside of them, I see a note. "Huh. New lead?" I mumble to no one in particular.

Reading the note, I laugh. It's in Auguste's handwriting. 'New lead on them.' Knowing that Ciel is not exactly human and needs his soul back, I took the liberty of telling Auguste to get me information on who exactly took away his 'humanity.'

Auguste told me that an earl named Alouise cursed Ciel at the cost of his life. We've been looking into it for a short amount of time, and already found something. That would certainly be an eyebrow raiser.

Me and Auguste agreed that whenever we get a lead on anything we would meet up at a certain tavern in the town. Now all we had to do was wait for the manor to sleep in a few hours.

Going into my room, I decide to change. This morning, I tried a skirt for my maids saying that I don't ever wear anything ladylike, and it's still not ever going to happen. I think I'll wear my low class outfit. I don't think I care for what anyone thinks. They're the most comfortable clothes I've ever worn.

The outfit consists of baggy black pants tucked into black cargo boots. I have a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to my elbow. I let my long hair down. Positioning it so that my left eye is covered.

For some reason, I need to see out of both of my eyes to use my power. But since Ciel has his silly little patch on, I can't use it either way. After putting on a worn down black vest, I hear a knock at the door.

"Young Mistress, They young Lord has requested to see you." I roll my eyes. "Be right out..." I quickly grab small flasks of water and light potions. Stuffing them into my pockets as I leave the room. Turning around, I see Sebastian. He has a smile on his face, but I can see he's still a little mad about the cake incident. I laugh. "What is so humorous?" He asks. I just shrug. "Might be the fact you decided to change tailcoats so fast. How many of those do you have anyway?"

He opens his wine colored eyes. "Enough. Now, let us be on our way, Young Mistress." He walks off towards the direction of the area I used as my punching bag earlier. I cringe as we pass the spot, only to notice it completely repaired.

So, demons really can do anything, huh? We walk into the room next to the no longer dent in the wall. Oh, so this was Ciel's study... As we walk in, I see Ciel reading a letter. With my enhanced eyesight, I looked in the reflection of his own eye, and read it. It was a letter from the queen asking him to investigate multiple young boy's disappearances.

He quickly looked up and beckoned me to sit. Looking around I see Auguste. I narrow my eyes and look away dramatically. I need to emphasize the "act" that I'm mad at him. Whenever Auguste upsets me, he does whatever he can to make up. So I doubt he'll listen to whatever crap Ciel tells him.

When I sit down Ciel introduces himself. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am pleased to have you stay at my mansion..." He trails off. A silent question for my name. "Mai Kaze. I believe we met last night." She said in a teasing voice.

He appeared slightly annoyed. He cleared his throat. "I just thought that I would introduce myself before I be off later on urgent business." I assume what he's referring to is the disappearances of those young boys.

"Alright. But before you leave, I have to things to talk about. One, the matter of why I'm here." I gesture to Auguste. "I'm sure that me and my butler will be able to do what you requested. Two." I slam my hand on the table. Startling Ciel along with both of the butlers. "What the hell were you trying to pull, making MY butler an apprentice of whatever that is?!" I pointed at Sebastian while still maintaining eye contact with Ciel.

"You don't know me or my butler! You don't have the RIGHT to dictate him like that! Auguste acts the way he does because he works specifically to my needs! Unlike you, I can take care of myself without constantly needing help!" I take a deep breath. "Now if you'll excuse us. Auguste and I have some something that has come up."

I look at him with a smirk on my face. He has a sentimental look in his eyes. We exit the room, leaving a pissed looking Ciel and surprised butler. We walk in silence towards my room. I don't know why it felt so good to have Auguste back.

I look at Auguste before saying, "Auguste I order you to never be influenced by others on my account. Understood?" He chuckles. "Of course Mai." I lightly hit him. "Good to have you back. Now to discuss the note. What time shall we meet?" Auguste checks his watch. "It is currently two thirty. How about I leave an hour before you, at three; and you leave at four?" I give him a thumbs up. "Alright. Auguste, I need you to go get me some sandbags, then get lost for an hour, and I'll look for you."

A big grin had happened on my face. It was always exciting to go to work. It had been a while since my last job. "Yes, Mai." Was all my ears could hear before a blur of grey hair and nothing stood before me. Now, all I had to do was wait for a little bit.

 **Alright. I deserved to be punched for not updating in a long while.**

 **Please review. I need to know if you like it or not.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-Lisa**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.**_

Mai's POV

This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. I run down the dark hallway. The reason why everything is so bad is because the hallway is dark. I waited too long! Dammit! Once I get to the main entrance I stop to catch my breath. Pulling out my pocket watch, I check the time. It's nine thirty. Bad bad bad bad BAD! Auguste is gonna kill me!

Once I catch my breath, I sprint for the door. Only to run into something. I flip myself so that I don't fall on the ground. The bright moon comes out from behind the clouds. Now I can finally see clearly. I see the bastard Sebastian. I scoff. "Sebastian, if you would be so kind, get the hell out of my way please." He only chuckles. "I might...If you tell me where you're going." I only huff. "Why would I do-" I hear steps, and a clicking cane.

Turning around I am met with none other than Ciel. He looks surprised to see me. "And where are you headed to?" He asks. I just shrug. "Well you see, I sent Auguste out on an errand, and he still hasn't come back. So I decided to go out and look for him." Ciel laughs at me mockingly. "How could you lose your butler?!" I take a deep breath. I absolutely hate it when people tease me. My eye twitches just a tad.

"Well if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." I tip an invisible hat to him and turn around to leave. Only for my way to be blocked again by Sebastian. Ciel walks up to me and says, "We're actually heading to town on some errands. Instead of walking, why don't you join us?" I decide to give. It would take less time. "Alright. Let's go though. I'm starting to get worried."

Finally Sebastian decides to move. Ciel and I walk to the carriage. We sit across from each other while Sebastian drove. I look out of the window, watching the beautiful landscape. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I look at Ciel. When I look, I see he was staring at me. "Umm...Beautiful moon tonight, huh?" He awkwardly coughs and replies, "Yeah." We go into a few more minutes of silence. Then I hear him mumble something.

"Huh?" He speaks a little louder. "I'm sorry." I let out an exaggerated gasp. "The Ciel Phantomhive actually apologized?!" He looks out of the window. "Don't read too much into it. I just didn't want to be silent all the way to town." I smile.

I decide I want to get to know him better. Suddenly my eyes flash. "Let's play a game." I say menacingly. He jumps just a little. "What kind of game?" My smile widens. "One where I ask you a question, and you answer. Then you ask one, and I'll answer." He smirks confidently. "Okay, but I get to go first. And I won't hold back." He thinks for a little bit then asks, "What's your favorite color?" I answer immediately. "Grey. What's yours?" He thought about it, then said, "Blue. What's your favorite animal?"

"Wolves. And yours?"

"Crows. Where are you from?"

My smile saddens a bit. "I don't know." It was the truth too. I really had no idea. My family adopted me when I was only one. He looks a little shocked. I shake my head and say, "Well, it's a no brainer that you're from London. How about... How old are you?"

He replies, "Seventeen." I smile since I'm only sixteen. "Sebastian saw the other day that you're scared of the dark. Why?"

My smile instantly drops. "I don't want to play anymore." I angrily look out the window. Does that butler actually report everything?! I guess my act can't slip up anymore around him. "I told you I wasn't going to hold back. But I guess I can't force it out of you." I look at him and he has a stupid triumphant smirk on his face. I grit my teeth continuing to stay silent.

The carriage stops, and Sebastian opens the door. Only to get shoved out of the way by me. "Sorry, I've got places to be." I walk down the street, navigating my way towards the tavern. I'm on a street that is still quite a walk from the tavern. I pull out my watch. It's ten thirty. Damn. I break into a sprint for the tavern. After thirty minutes, I find the tavern. Walking in, everyone quiets down. The place is full of intimidating people. They all look strong too.

After an intimidating silence, they all burst into cheers and laughter. "YEAH! MAI'S BACK!" Everyone in this tavern knew me. I mean after all, I had bought this place. To keep people from getting suspicious, I turned it into a tavern. This was my meeting place. I get up from my table and walk upstairs. There's a long hallway that leads to a single metal door. I place my hand on it and push. I expect Auguste to be gone, but he's in there alright. The thing is, he's asleep.

The sides of my mouth turn into a sentimental smile. I don't know if demons are supposed to look peaceful or not. I was about to wake him, but he snapped his eyes open. "Agh!" I jump back, only to trip on a chair I swear wasn't there a second ago. "Auguste! Don't pretend you're sleeping!" I yell at him. He gets up and helps me up. But not without laughing. "I was asleep, but you walking in woke me."

I brush myself off. "Do demons even need sleep?" I ask him. He thinks for a little, then replies, "Sometimes." I let out a small breath of relief. I don't think he remembered I was late. As if he could read my thoughts he said, "You're still not off the hook though." He checks his watch. "You're several hours late. Might I ask why?" His aura is menacing. It feels like he's standing twenty feet tall. I laugh as I rub the back of my head. "Stuff happened. Let's get down to business. Where's the lead." I say, my tone getting serious. "It's somewhere by the port. In abandoned buildings."

I give him a thumbs up. "Great. Now let's get going." Auguste nods and starts to walk out of the building. I follow. We walk towards the slum part of town, closest to the port. "Auguste when we get there, I want to split up to find the boys. Remember, Ciel and Sebastian are here as well. So do your best to avoid them." Auguste said, "I feel like I should be saying that to you." "I'll let you know that my attire is perfect for hiding." I retort back. When Auguste doesn't reply, I look around. He's no where to be found. That must mean we're here.

After walking around for what felt like forever, I decide to check some alleyways. I see something move behind the boxes. I narrow my eyes in suspicion. Walking over as silent as possible, I shove the boxes out of the way. Only to see a little kid curled up in a ball. He seemed to be crying. "Hey, what's the matter?" I say as kindly as possible.

He looks up and I inspect him. He has dirty brown hair, and seemed to be covered in dirt. The only thing that seemed to be wrong with him was the angry look in his eyes. I crouch down and put my hand on his head. I smile a kind smile. "You can tell me." His angry look doesn't let up. He then starts to whisper, "Stop crying. Stop crying. Stop crying. Stop crying. STOP! Don't you like it here?!" My eyes widen. What is he talking about?! This is only a coincidence. He couldn't know the exact words that the doctor said that day!

The boy doesn't stop there though. "We Want you back! There's more testing to be done!" He laughs maniacally as he pulls out a switchblade. He then charges at me. In my fear, my body wouldn't respond. Come on dammit! Move! He's getting closer! MOVE! I'm able to fall to the left as he tries to stab me. He didn't completely miss however. My arm was dripping blood. It stung like hell. The pain helped my senses though. I quickly grabbed a light potion and threw it on the ground. The potion works the same as a flash bang. I run in the opposite direction clutching my arm. Where was Auguste?! My back was burning, but he hadn't showed. What was he doing?! I run into a dark worn down building. Sitting in the corner, I was all alone. I was scared and bleeding. Tears were definitely threatening my vision. How?! How the hell did they find me?! I thought that Auguste destroyed that place. All I could do was sit, my thoughts consuming me.

 ** _Kind of a cliffhanger, sorry._**

 ** _-Lisa_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters, only my OC's**_

In the dead of night, Mai has run into trouble and is holed up somewhere, tending to her injuries. She has had a traumatic encounter with someone who knows where she's from. Little does she know that she'll soon be found.

Ciel's POV

A while ago, Sebastian and I were looking for the missing boys. When we thought we found something, we were quickly disappointed. We were on our way to leave when we heard shouting nearby. Although it sounded more like, maniacal laughter. Followed by shattering glass and loud steps. I had told Sebastian to go investigate the source.  
After he left, I began walking around to see if anyone was around. I was beginning to get worried. Walking past one building, I hear a loud commotion and what sounds like boxes crashing. I hurriedly ran inside. Only to run into something. Looking up, I see Mai's butler, Auguste. He looks worried.

"O-Oh. Sir Ciel, I didn't realize you were nearby." He began to look around me, as if searching for something. "Auguste what is the matter? We have to find Mai. She was looking for you earlier." I tell him. Narrowing my eye, I inspect Auguste more closely and find what looks like blood. I squint my eyes in suspicion.

"What were you just doing in there anyway?" I ask, my voice full of doubt. He replies, "Sir Ciel. It is nothing of importance. Now, I really must get going." He pushes past me, and I don't stop him. I sniff the air and smell burning fabric. When I turn to look at Auguste, I notice he's gone.  
I walk over to where I last saw him and pick up a black glove that's smoking. I look around frantically while still holding the glove. I shove it into my pocket when Sebastian shows up. "Young Lord. I have found the area where the commotion took place. It would seem as if there was an assault. I found blood and broken glass at the scene." Blood? I hope Mai's alright. "Alright. Search the buildings for the assaulter or the victim. When you do, take care of them."  
Sebastian leaves and I start checking the buildings. Running around, I see a sinister looking building. Upon closer inspection, spots of blood can be seen around the entrance. I walk inside, following the trail of the crimson liquid. I slow down my breathing so that whoever might be here won't get startled and run.  
As I walk around the room, I hear a breath hitch. I pull out my pistol while carefully walking to the source of the voice. Just as I'm about to head around a corner, Auguste slams the door open, looking frantic. The loud slam scares me, causing me to shoot unintentionally. The bullet grazes a box thankfully.

He starts shouting, "Mai! Mai! I'm here! You can come out!" Around the corner emerges Mai, clutching her arm that was dripping blood. Seeing the blood unintentionally makes my bloodlust spike. "Hey guys, took you all long enough." She smiles awkwardly. From the streaks and puffiness around her eyes, both me and Auguste could see she had been crying. I turn away from her and place my hand over my mouth and watch as Auguste rushes over to Mai from the corner of my eye.

He turns her around for any other injuries besides her arm. Mai just laughed. "Auguste, really... I'm fine." She pulls out empty flasks. "See? I was ready." I walk over to them. "Mai, can you tell us what happened?" Her face gets serious. None of the joking persona left anymore. She coughed awkwardly. "Well...You see... I'm from an institute that performed experiments on me. One day Auguste showed up and we formed a contract. He supposedly destroyed the place and we had escaped, until I ran into someone who quoted things that doctors had once said to me. I won't lie, what he said really shook me up. So I guess now you know where I'm from, right Ciel?" I definitely didn't see that one coming. I keep finding myself looking at the blood from her arm. I need a distraction. "The mark. May I see it?" Her face turns a light shade of pink. I don't know why. It's just a simple question. Then she bashfully turns away. "Actually, I can't show you." "Why not?" Her blush deepens. "It would seem, young master, that it has been put in a place she'd prefer to keep covered." Just then, Sebastian is behind me, holding something. I guess he can feel my bloodlust. He sends me a knowing look before nodding. Whenever my bloodlust gets out of control, Sebastian gets a small soul from the Reaper Society. I guess we'll have to make a trip after this. "Oh. My apologies. Well then, what about Auguste?" Mai nods. "Show them." He holds up his hand with the Faustus mark on it. "I see. Sebastian, what are you holding?" Sebastian smirks darkly. "Just some vermin I caught." He drops the lump he was holding on the floor. It was a dirty looking boy.

Mai shrunk behind Auguste. "That's the boy who stabbed me." Sebastian and Auguste walk over to the boy to interrogate him when he wakes up. I see Mai clutching her arm, which is still slowly seeping blood. She sits against the wall and rips her sleeve. I walk over to her. "Is your arm alright?" My voice showed some concern. She just shrugs. "It's pretty deep, but nothing to worry about." Sitting next to her, I watch her do her work. My mouth is really dry. It's starting to get out of control. "Need any help?" She shakes her head no. I'm glad she did, I don't know what I would've done if I get any closer... I didn't even mean to ask her. She grabs a flask with white yellow-ish liquid in it with a medical sign on the bottle.

Pouring the contents of the bottle on her arm, she hisses. Then she blows on the wound to help with the sting. When she's done, she wraps it up with her torn sleeve. Her speed and calmness when treating her wound intrigued me. "Quite the medical expert, huh?" She looks at me and says, "The doctors always treated my wounds whenever I tried to injure myself. I guess years of watching them pay off." Her answer shocked me. When she talks about the place she's from, she sounds like a different person. A confident, happy girl, shy and suicidal? "That place sounds awful." She whispers, "Yeah." I stand to go see the boy who had hurt Mai.

He's awake, but is tied up and has his mouth covered by a cloth. Mai stands up and walks towards him. She nods at Auguste and he pulls the cloth out of the kid's mouth. He instantly looks at Mai. I'm pretty sure that everyone was expecting some sort of threat, but he shocked every one of us, except for the butlers. "Please don't hurt me! I was just trying to protect my sister!" Both me and Mai were severely thrown off guard at his sudden change of demeanor. "What?" I said. Honestly, I was more than pissed at how cowardly he was being. "You expect us to show you mercy?" My voice was getting more angry by the second. "After you intended to hurt an innocent person?!" I was about to continue, but was stopped by a hand laying gently on my shoulder. I turned to see Mai. She had a calm attitude, nothing like what I thought she would be feeling. Her eyes were a hard stare of determination. I had no idea what she was going to do. But for some reason, her hand on my shoulder calmed me down.  
I let loose a defeated sigh. Mai smiled at me as she prepared to ask the cold hard question we all had been thinking. "And who is this little sister you've been trying to protect?" I face palmed at the question. Really? Not, 'Who are you, What do you want with me, How did you find me?' The boy opened his eyes and murmured, "She'd been taken away from me. The people said I had to do whatever they said or else I wouldn't see her again." For human ears, it would've been inaudible, but my hearing picked it up. And since Mai was so close, she could for sure hear it. She replied, "I see. What's your name kid?" "Toby." Mai simply smiled, and ruffled his hair. "Well then, lets go get her." She stood up and gave me a look. "I want you to go back to your mansion. I have some errands to deal with." Her eyes were cold and sunken. Whatever she's planning, it can't be good. And besides, I'm not going to stand idly by and do nothing. After all this might have something to do with my case.

 ** _Did you like this chapter? Looks like this is starting to pick up pace a little bit._**

 ** _AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE SEVEN YEARS!_**


End file.
